The invention relates generally to x-ray systems and particularly to apparatus and methods for absorption imaging of product advancing continuously on a conveyor belt.
Damage to modular plastic conveyor belts used in the meat, poultry, and other food industries often causes shards of plastic to contaminate the conveyed product. Besides the costs of belt repair or replacement and interruption in production, the food processor must also deal with possible contamination of the conveyed food product by the shards.